Aunt Rachel Is Here!
"Aunt Rachel Is Here!" is the 30th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids throw a party for Ashley and Alissa's visiting Aunt Rachel, as they all share their favorite memories of their own aunts, uncles and cousins. Educational Theme: Extended Family Members Stories: None Cast *Barney *Ashley *Alissa *Jeff *Stephen *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Song List #Barney Theme Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #If You're Happy and You Know It #It's A Family Tradition #Laugh With Me! #In Our Family #My Family's Just Right for Me #No Matter Where They Are #I Love You Trivia *Ashley wear the same clothes from Makes The Team!, I Would Like To Be A Police Officer, Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend? and There Twins Ashley has a Twin!. And a half pony tail. *Alissa wear the same clothes from clothes from Makes The Team!, Playing The Harp, Tee for Two, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, Making New Friends, I Like To Be An Artist, Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?, Colors Are Fun!, Blue is Frustrated, A Hunting We Will Go (episode), Magenta Gets Glasses, The Three Little Pigs, The Big Barnyard Show, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Hansel and Gretel. And a half pony tail. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Saves The Days, The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser, Becky's Choclate Treats, Looking For Rabbits, That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me!, A Veternarian: A Doctor For Animals, July is Camp Northland, What Is Blue Trying to Do?, and Consequence. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same shirt from Sing and Dance with Barney. And blue jean shorts. And a short hair. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Blue is Frustrated". *Three of these kids (Ashley, Alissa and Jeff) also appeared in Oh, Brother...She's My Sister with Robert. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 21 for Aired in 2000 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (2000 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on October 2023 on YouTube (2001 Version) Part 1 to 33 Coming Soon on YouTube?? 2001 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Bob the Builder Videos Trailer (for Lyrick Studios and Hit Entertainment Version) # The Wiggles Video and Audio Collection Trailer # Barney Holiday Videos Trailer # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) # Aunt Rachel is Here Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Aunt Rachel is Here) # End Credits # Graduates of Toddlers Commercial (2001) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! #Barney Theme Song (The Exercise Circus!'s version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel is Here! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Puzzle To Too fit (Clip and audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from Imagination Island) #Ashley’s attention please (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from It’s Showtime!) #Ashley’s outfits!! (Clip From Aunt Rachel Is Here! And Audio from A World Of Friends) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Ashley and Alissa's Mom and Aunt Rachel leaving! (Clip and audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Oh Boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from You Are Special!) #Barney No Matter Where They Are (1993 version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1993)) #Barney I Love you (Stop! Go!'s version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from Stop! Go!, It's Home to Me!, What's in a Name?) #Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (You've Got to Have Art!'s version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from You've Got to Have Art!) #Barney comes to play (To Catch a Theif!) (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from To Catch A Theif!) #Barney Says Segment (Aunt Rachel is Here!) ( #And remember, I Love You! (It's Showtime!'s version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from It's Showtime!) #Barney End Credits (A Parade of Bikes!'s version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from A Parade of Bikes!) Audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here! #Barney Theme Song (Aunt Rachel is Here!'s version) (Clip from A-Counting We Will Go! and Audio from Aunt Rachel is Here!) #Too BIG (Clip and audio from Barney’s 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio From Aunt Rachel Is Here!) #Welcome Riff!! (Clip From Welcome, Cousin Riff And Audio From Aunt Rachel Is Here!) #Outfits is perect (Clip from A World of Friends! And Audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here!) #Barney comes to life (Aunt Rachel is Here!) (Clip From Play Piano with Me! and Audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here!) # # # # # # # # # # #Barney Laugh With Me (Season 5 version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney I love you Part 23 (Clip from What a World We Share and Audio from If the Shoe Fits..., Aunt Rachel Is Here! and At Home in the Park!) #Barney I love you (Carnival of Numbers' version) (Clip from A Very Special Friend and Audio from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode), Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Once a Pond a Time) #Barney I love you Part 98 (Clip from What's In A Name? and Audio from We Use Our Eyes and Aunt Rachel Is Here!) #Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Aunt Rachel is Here!'s version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here!) #Barney comes to play (Aunt Rachel Is Here!) (Clip From Riff to the Rescue! and Audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here!) #Barney Says Segment (Aunt Rachel is Here!) ( #And remember, I Love You! (Aunt Rachel Is Here!'s version) (Clip from A Game for Everyone! and Audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here!) #Barney End Credits (Aunt Rachel Is Here!'s version) (Clip from Excellent Exercise! and Audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here!) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation